Loot Statistics
Loot Statistics is the loot data relevant to specific monsters. The more monsters are killed, the more accurate the statistics become. Create such a page as page in namespace Loot Statistics with the monster name e.g. Loot Statistics:Minotaur using the Template:Loot2. Click on the monster name below, from which you want to add the stats. The loot parser will process the loot from your Server Log or Loot Channel and will automatically upload it to the monster(s) Loot Statistics page using the correct format depending on the Tibia version (Template:Loot or Template:Loot2) __TOC__ Guidelines for Use Client: * Statistics should be uploaded to the client version that they belong to. * Test server statistics and unofficial server (OT) statistics should not be uploaded * Please do not combine data from previous client versions into the current one (ie: 8.5 data should not be added to 8.6 data) *The Parser always gives the correct loot statistics version, if you think the version may be wrong or tibia was updated recently, empty your cache and reload the page to be sure that you have the latest Parser loaded. * If you have any doubts about the output of the parser add a topic here. Sources: For statistics that are collected to be useful, they have to be as accurate as possible. This means that they must not only be genuine, but be representative of the average outcome of the number of kills listed. Statistics uploaded from screenshots (or films) of other players are risky in several ways: firstly, a screenshot must be genuine and unedited in order for the loot to be accurate; secondly they are usually taken to show a special drop and therefore (if uploaded) skew the statistics making rare drops appear more common than they actually are; thirdly, screenshots (or films) will be viewed by more than one person and if more than one person uploads it, the statistics will again be skewed; finally, the client version relevant to certain screenshots and films may not be immediately obvious and statistics may end up being added to the wrong client version. The purpose of loot statistics is to show the probability of specific items being dropped - the more kills are registered, the more accurate the statistics are and statistics with poor loot (lacking rares) are just as valuable as those with good loot (with abundant rares). With this in mind: * Upload as many hunts as you feel able to regardless of whether you're happy with your loot or not * Please do not upload secondhand loot statistics (e.g from screenshots, films or loot pastes) from other players * Please do not upload a single kill with rare loot (e.g "Loot of a dragon lord: dragon scale mail, royal helmet"), upload the whole hunt in order to provide a more accurate set of statistics. * Please do not manually edit statistics unless you have studied and understood perfectly Template:Loot2 format, only do manual edits if there is no other option. * When uploading long hunts (where it is necessary to copy the Server Log or Loot Channel more than once) please make sure you CLEAR the Server Log / Loot Channel before continuing to avoid duplicating the statistics for part of your hunt. * Manual edits to the Server Log / Loot Channel should never be done. * Manual addition of statistics should be avoided as much as possible, because most of these edits have human errors and will break the statistics. Please remember, the statistics logs are there for the benefit of everyone and the more accurate they are, the more useful they become Parser Loading Loot Parser Loading Add Parser If you have any problem loading or using this script: *Update your browser *Try with another browser Statistics